


hands

by josephine_diaries



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephine_diaries/pseuds/josephine_diaries
Summary: she loves his hands for a variety of reasons.//Drabble based on the word 'hands'.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	hands

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first smut, I'm trying y'all istg this is probably trash 😩✋  
> this is literally the dirtiest thing I've ever written lmfao, also it's not really a drabble but like...idk? Acc to urban dictionary a drabble is <1000 words so idk man  
> 

Peggy loves Steve's hands for a lot of reasons.

They were _big_ , for one. 

...Which was a perk, especially right now.

_His hands feel like they're everywhere, roaming around her body in just the best of ways-_

_"Steve..oh God, Steve...I need-" she whispers, rutting against his pants-clad thigh, her mind clouded with lust._

_He gives a self-satisfied smirk. "Are you trying to get off on my thigh or something?"_

_"Shut up," she grunts. "It's not my fault your thigh is so...bulky."_

_Peggy's pretty sure she could just rut and rut and rut on his thigh if she had to._

_"Wouldn't you prefer..." he pauses, hooking his fingers in her lace panties. "More?"_

_"God, yes. Please, I'm so-!" she keens. She slides off of him, impatiently grabbing at his pants, helping him shimmy out of them._

_"Now, it would only be fair if-"_

_"You read my mind," Peggy replies, hurriedly taking off her panties. She leans down to kiss him._

_He kisses back eagerly, his hands squeeze her thighs gently, before moving to her sex._

_He circles her clit lightly, teasingly, one finger hovering just near her entrance, never truly giving her what she wants._

_She inhales sharply. "More," she demands._

_"She of little patience." Steve tuts, obliging._

_"Perhaps I find you irresistible."_

_"You're insatiable."_

_"Ah...good- yes, Steve, right there," she mutters, practically grinding on his hand. "I-ah, is that such a b-bad thing?"_

_"Never said it was," His fingers move quicker. "I find it kinda cute."_

_"C-cute? Maybe I was going for sexy,"_

_"That too," he responds, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Wonder how quick I could give you a hickey,"_

_She gasps as he plunges his fingers deeper. "N-not too high. I don't want to...w-want to have to wear a scarf to work,"_

_He chuckles against her neck, and she can feel it against her skin. "That'd just be a shame, Peg."_

_"I m-mean it, Ste-Steve." She groans, her voice quivering. "Oh God, faster."_

_Steve complies, but doesn't respond, biting and sucking at her neck._

_"I'm close," she whimpers. "Stop,"_

_He stills, pulling his hand away. "You okay?" he asks, concerned._

_She nods. "Oh, I'm perfect...except, now it's my turn," she says, pulling down his boxers._

**Author's Note:**

> girl i-  
> idk why i wrote this. lmk if it was terrible (or conversely, good?) i weclome concrit.i just gotta get into the groove of writing smut.  
> *yeets fic into the void*


End file.
